


Talk the Talk, Walk the Walk

by FhimeChan



Series: Spring Prompts 2k18 [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (When isn't he?), Crack, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hannibal is kind of adorable, I know, I'm a horrible person, M/M, Or at least the Hannigram version of dirty talk, Post TWOTL, Too much teasing and no sex, will is conflicted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan
Summary: After the fall, Will takes his conversations with Hannibal in a new direction.Written for the prompt ”Hannigram dirty talk edition! Hannibal talking dirty to Will and maybe some mischievous touches!”





	Talk the Talk, Walk the Walk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeginToBlur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeginToBlur/gifts).



> Thank you Z for the prompt!!!! It was quite a challenging one, and I hope you like the result ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t know _anything_ about sailing. Please tell me if gross inconsistencies are spotted. Oh, and bear with the reference to a “bedroom”: Will was going for effect and not for accuracy.

Will opened his eyes to polished wood and lancinating pain. His cheek throbbed in time with the familiar oscillation of a boat drifting across the ocean. 

He tried to get out of the bed, because a couple of life-threatening wounds were not enough keep him from finding Hannibal, but a hand pushed him back on the pillow. 

Hannibal entered his field of vision. “Hello, Will.” He relaxed. Hannibal was pale and the small crease at the corner of his lips betrayed his pain, but he was alive. “The sea swallowed us up, chewed on our wounds and coughed us onto the shore. Your new life has been christened.” He paused, and broke into the most open smile Will had ever seen on his face. “Next time, I’d advise you let me do the swallowing. You may discover it’ll be way more pleasurable.”

Will tried to answer, but the blinding pain of his wounds pulled him back into unconsciousness. Probably for the best, because he was about to laugh. Or worse, to agree. 

* * *

Hannibal refrained from further comments during their shared convalescence on the boat, wary of Will’s recovered mobility. Will’s capacity to move on the deck was proportional to the amount of annoyance he displayed. The deck was too slippery for his weakened feet, the knots too difficult for his recently stabbed shoulder, even breathing hurt his stitched cheek.

His behaviour chased Chiyoh away to the first safe harbor and kept Hannibal at the edge of his feet, which were overall improvements. Will had lost count of the times Hannibal had grabbed the life jacket when Will, muttering curses, had marched towards him. 

He played his grumpiness up as he healed and the pain receded, keeping Hannibal at arm’s length. He needed a plan.

* * *

Inspiration struck when Will walked in on Hannibal testing the knots of the sail ropes. As soon as he saw Will, he gripped the handrail with enough force to whiten his knuckles. 

Will leaned closer, talking into Hannibal’s ear. “Don’t bother, I know for sure the sails are completely spread open.” Hannibal nodded, letting go of the ropes but not of the rail. “But if you want to practice  your technique, I’m sure you can find something else to spread open wide. You know, in the bedroom,” Will stepped back, enjoying how Hannibal struggled to control his expression, “the curtains keep opening. You should tie them up properly.”

He walked away, leaving a stunned Hannibal behind him. After a few steps, he could sense Hannibal’s smile as a tingle on his neck. 

* * *

One hour later, Hannibal walked to where Will was fishing and took hold of his hand. 

Will went rigid and stopped breathing. 

Hannibal said something which Will did not understand. Repeated it. He released Will’s hand and stepped back. 

“I take your silence as confirmation that you like chocolate pudding.”

Will tried to collect himself as Hannibal walked away, not a visible crack on his person suit. 

* * *

At dinner, Will moaned and sighed while eating the pudding. He licked the spoon. He went as far as to ask for a second portion, and repeated the show.

Hannibal ignored the display. The only deviation from the ordinary was the unusual intensity of his gaze on Will.

* * *

The morning after, Hannibal cornered him at the wheel. Will jumped slightly at the sudden presence at his back, and tightened his grip.

Hannibal did not touch him, hovering close to his back. “Sailors are romantic figures in our culture. Is this why you indulge in such activity?”

Will frowned, deliberately lowering his shoulders. “I’ve never thought of it in those terms. Sailing is routine when you grow up fixing boats. I was taught to love the sea.”

“But yours isn't the vacuous appreciation for the colours of the sunset, or the lazy afternoon spent one mile away from the shore. Unlike the common crowd, you want to feel the tempest, to struggle for your life in the typhoon. You enjoy the epic quality of the battle of a man against forces much above humanity.”

Will chuckled, “Are you feeding your God complex right now, doctor?”

Hannibal touched his shoulder. Will swallowed, his world reducing to the small point of pressure. Hannibal said, “You surely missed our conversational sparring, as you have taken care in finding a difficult pattern to solve a simple matter. But no.” He paused. “I was simply thinking that in older times on the helmsman laid the fate of the ship. You'd have fitted perfectly in the role.”

Hannibal’s hand inched towards Will’s neck, taking away Will’s ability to answer. 

After a short pause, Hannibal continued. “The lives of the crew where entrusted to the helmsman’s skill. During a storm he couldn’t take his hands off the wheel, no matter what it costed him. Sometimes he was even tied to the it, a willing sacrifice for the sake of saving lives.” Hannibal’s hand snaked over Will’s jugular, and Will’s breath hitched. “Imagine what I could have done to you then. Taking charge of your body as you were helpless to stop me. Opening you up where and when I saw fit, while you tried desperately to keep enough presence of mind to guide the ship, to save everybody.”

Will clutched at the polished wood under his hands, trying to regain his breath as Hannibal’s words painted their past and their possible future. His hips moved on their own accord, pushing back towards Hannibal.

He met only air as Hannibal took a step back, leaving Will untethered.

“But that was in the past. Today, ships are protected with many layers and barriers from the forces of nature.” Will heard him shuffling farther away, out of reach. “It's incredible what you can get if you ask.”

When Hannibal’s footsteps faded under the deck, Will slumped over the wheel. Dammit. 

* * *

When Will gathered the courage to get back to Hannibal, he found him chopping herbs. Hannibal smiled, and Will felt much calmer as he stood in front of him in the small space. He waited for Hannibal to put away the food and to wipe his hands clean, before saying, “I’m sorry.”

Hannibal nodded. “Trying to give away the responsibility for your actions isn’t an unusual coping mechanism. If I am to be sincere, I was expecting other problems.”

“You still are. You didn’t put away your knife.”

Hannibal blinked.

Will shrugged and continued without leaving any time for Hannibal to apologize. “You’re not wrong. I still don’t know what to do with you. It’s easy here, surrounded by the ocean, but the situation will quickly change when we dock in a city and people will start to step on your immaculate shoes.”

Hannibal inclined his head. “You tried to change our balance before reaching our destination.” 

“Maybe? It seemed like the right thing to do. You aren’t making it easy, though.”

“Am I not? The kitchen’s table is the perfect height to bend you over, and I have quite a large provision of oil in the cupboard.” Will choked on his tongue, as Hannibal continued. “I made my position on the matter quite clear from the moment you opened your eyes on that bed. It’s your turn to make the decision, Will.”

Will looked away, swallowing. “What if I can’t?”

“Then no amount of flirting will bring me to lay a hand on you, Will. No matter how  _ hard _ you try.”

Will’s attention snapped back at Hannibal, as he huffed a half laugh. “Do you really think it’s the right moment to make a pun?”

Hannibal stood a few feet away, calm, collected. “I can indeed make a pun, which would allow us to dismiss this incident as a joke, or I can tell you that when you came into the kitchen your pants slipped down just enough that I know you’re not wearing underwear.” 

Time stretched between one breath and another, as Will affected calm. It was the perfect moment to walk away.

He stared at Hannibal. His mouth was set into a line, the face was carefully blank, but his jugular pulsed in time with Will’s frantic heartbeat. 

Will stepped closer and waited. The world reduced to the kitchen of the small boat he was sharing with Hannibal, filled with the unsaid words floating between them. Hannibal slowly blinked, then continued. “The elastic of your pants is so loose it would take just a flick of my wrist to expose you. A small push to sit you on the table.”

Hannibal took a step towards him, not quite touching him. Will reflexively retracted until his back hit the wood of the table. Hannibal advanced again, extending a hand. Will squeezed his eyes shut, expecting an uninvited touch; but Hannibal just took the knife from the table and stepped back to put it in its drawer.

He faced Will, making eye contact. “If you’d allow me I’d walk between your legs, spreading your thighs with my hands. In light of the last few days, we can both imagine what your reaction would be.” He paused and looked at Will, who felt a blush creeping on his neck and up his cheeks. 

He could see it so clearly. He would tense up in anticipation, not breathing, until the first shocking touch would unravel him. Hannibal smirked. “I'll start with a gentle caress, to coax the last of the tension out of you, brushing my thumbs on the underside of your knees.” Will imagined the touch. Soft, almost imperceptible. Hannibal would take his time; alone in the middle of the ocean they had hours, days. Weeks. Will broke eye contact, aware of the heat on his skin. 

Hannibal said, “I’d kiss you on the inner, delicate side of your thighs, feeling the goosebumps under my tongue, sucking on the pale skin.” Will bit his lips to suppress a moan. The wood of the table pressed against his ass, as Will leaned more heavily against it. 

Hannibal smirked, his eyes completely black. “You’d shiver when I’d use my teeth. You find the thought of me taking blood from you unsustainable at so many levels. On the surface, it would appease your desire for self-punishment.” Will dropped his gaze to the ground, unable to face Hannibal. He wanted to run away, and at the same time he longed for Hannibal to expose him more. He was desperately aroused.

Hannibal continued in a softer voice, “But you also recognize its symbolic meaning. You’d offer your life to me, knowing the reverence it’d instill in me. We’d be conjoined forever, sharing something so vital as globules and plasma.” Will swallowed. “You’d beg me to draw blood.” Hannibal paused, waiting for Will to meet his eyes again. “Do you want me to continue, Will?”

The image Hannibal conjured overlapped with reality. Hannibal kneeling between his legs, looking up from under his lashes, red teeth bared in a snarl. So dangerous and yet completely lost in his adoration for Will. 

Will did not realized he had nodded. Hannibal said, “I’d worry less if you sat down, Will. You seem about to collapse on the floor.”

Will gracelessly dragged himself over the table, not completely aware of his limbs. The change in position tented his pants, showing the exact shape of his hard cock. 

Hannibal leaned closer, forcing Will back to reality. “At your bidding I’d run my mouth over every inch of your thighs, chasing all the obscene sounds I can extract from you, licking at the red indentations of my teeth on you. I’d devour you, making a mess of you just with my mouth on your legs. Or maybe just with my voice.”

Will belatedly realized there was a damp patch on his pants, but he forgot about it when Hannibal put his hands over the table, caging him there. He writhed, feeling the cloth shifting over his cock, imagining it was Hannibal stroking him. 

Even if he could feel Hannibal’s breath on his lips, they were still not touching. Hannibal leaned to his ear, murmuring, “You are so sensitive. You’d squirm when I breathe over your foreskin. I wonder, would you hold still and endure, or would you push towards me, eager to feel my mouth on you again?”

Hannibal drew back to make eye contact, licked his lips. “Then I’ll step back and get out of the kitchen, since if I do more you’ll accuse me of molding your decisions to my personal desires and throw me off another cliff.”

The tension burst. Will laughed, leaning his forehead over Hannibal’s shoulder. He basked in the sensation even as he huffed, “Will you ever stop bringing it up?”

“We almost died. I prefer to ascertain your decisions more soundly from now on.” Hannibal’s voice was back to his normal, matter of fact intonation. Will could feel Hannibal’s chest vibrating through the fabric of his shirt. 

He closed his eyes against Hannibal’s neck. “You could have done that before, you know. Not letting me go crazy.”

Hannibal’s hand caressed Will’s shoulder. “I have no power over the past. I can still decide for our future.”

Will melted into the touch. “Because you know I can throw you off a cliff now.”

“Because I have something precious to protect, now.”

Will felt his heart constrict and loosen. Before he could talk himself out of it, he turned and kissed Hannibal on the lips. A small soft peck, to seal the promise Hannibal had just made. 

He pulled back. “I want it all. Everything you said before.” He paused, noticing Hannibal had stopped breathing. He could feel his erratic heartbeat through the shirt. 

He repressed a laugh, and looked at Hannibal from under his lashes, “Please.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who reached the end! :)  
> I hope it was enjoyable, otherwise I’m open to criticism.  
> I plan to update the remaining two prompts on the next two Tuesdays - if I finish writing them in time!
> 
> **About the series.**  
>  Spring prompts 2k18 is a result of [this post](https://fhimechan.tumblr.com/post/171726266167/leave-me-a-prompt-d); it's both a thank you initiative and a challenge to write out of my comfort zone.  
> Thank you to anyone involved, especially @j9-j9 who beta'ed everything in spite of my increasingly frantic messages.


End file.
